Employee feedback is not only an integral part of personal and professional growth of an employee, but it also allows an employer to set goals and expectations for its employees, ultimately contributing to produce a successful workforce that is both productive and of high morale. Regardless of whether the feedback is intended for an employee, an employer or a third party, it is most effective when it is specific and timely. For a feedback to be specific it is effective when it relates to a particular job or task and for a feedback to be timely, it is effective when the job is complete or certain job milestones are complete.
Thus, there is a need to seek and obtain feedback that is both timely and specific.